Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman is a main character on The Warlock Diaries. Ambrose is a warlock who was put on house arrest for 75 years until being freed by Faustus Blackwood. However, Blackwood had intentions to frame Ambrose so that he could get to Ambrose's father, former high priest Reuben. Early History Ambrose was born in London, UK as the son of high priest Reuben Spellman and his former lover. According to his father, Ambrose wished for a little sister when he was only nine years old. When his sister was born, Ambrose was deeply attached to her. When Ambrose was sixteen, he came out as bisexual, but his father claimed to have already know. Physical Appearance Personality "Ambrose is more of a father-like figure than brother to Kandice Spellman. He's always there to defend her in their wrong doings. He's a warlock with the power of the dead, and was bound to the Spellman home for committing a crime against the Vatican. He is openly bisexual and pansexual." Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Containment: The power to contain a being in a given area. * Longevity: Ambrose ages at a slower rate than mortals. Ambrose is stated to be over 75 years old. Relationships * Reuben & Ambrose (Father & Son/Family/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Kandice (Half Siblings/Family/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Sabrina (Cousins/Family/Close Allies) * Edward & Ambrose (Uncle & Nephew/Family/Former Allies) * Faustus & Ambrose (Enemies) * Ambrose & Luke (Lovers/Close Allies) Name * The name Ambrose is an English Baby Names baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Ambrose is Immortal.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ambrose/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Trivia * Ambrose wished for a baby sister when he was nine years old. ** Ever since, he's been all over Kandice. * Reuben purposely named him Ambrose because the meaning of his name is "Immortal". Tropes * All Gays Are Promiscuous: Luke and Ambrose jumping straight into bed (including the requisite ripping of each other's clothes off) seems to be this. However, Nick explains that witches and warlocks don't really fall in love, so sex and lust are the next best thing. Also, Ambrose has been under house arrest for 70 years, so there's that. * Mr. Fanservice: He spends most of his time lounging around the house in a bathrobe and occasionally doesn't bother to put a shirt on underneath. Additionally after sleeping with Luke he wakes up the next day and wanders around in nothing but his underwear. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warlocks Category:The Warlock Diaries Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Male Characters